falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Minigun
Eine Minigun ist ein Mehrlauf-Maschinengewehr mit einer hohen Feuerrate. Es handelt sich hierbei um eine Waffe, die über bis zu sechs Gatling-artige 5 mm-Projektil-Läufe verfügt und binnen kurzer Zeit abfeuern kann. Es war eine militärische Standardwaffe vor dem Großen Krieg mit der CZ Reihe von Rockwell's, was die populärste Wahl in den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika ist. Die Genauigkeit und Nachladezeit der Waffe lassen zu wünschen übrig, zudem hat sie eine verzögerte Anlaufzeit, sodass sie zwei Sekunden braucht bis der erste Schuss die Waffe verlässt. Es wird von vielen Splittergruppen wie den Supermutanten, der stählernen Bruderschaft und der Enklave wegen seiner außergewöhnlichen Feuerkraft aus nächster Entfernung weit verbreitet verwendet. Modelle CZ53 Persönliche Minigun Eine Rockwell CZ53 personal minigun is capable of firing 5mm ammunition at over 60,000 RPMIn-game description for the minigun in Fallout and Fallout 2. [1][2] with an ammo capacity of 120x 5mm round. The CZ53 personal minigun makes up for the small 5mm round by sending a hail of bullets toward its target. Its sheer size, coupled with its trademark sound, is enough to send anyone in its path running for cover. It's a great weapon for suppressing fire, letting others flank the unsuspecting enemy.Research Note - Minigun, Fort Independence terminal entries. [1] When the Great War struck, it was already an aging design and was slowly being replaced by the more advanced CZ57 Avenger minigun.In-game description for the Avenger minigun from Fallout 2 and Fallout Tactics. [1][2] Later models of the CZ53 have six barrels linked into pairs, with four barrels on top and two on the bottom, a cage underneath the weapon to hold an ammo box containing 240 5mm rounds, and used in combination with a backpack. The first model was the favorite weapon of the Mariposa super mutants during the Unity's time. * For the unique minigun found in Fallout 3, see: Eugene * For the world object minigun found in Fallout: New Vegas, see: Jammed minigun. 5mm CZ57 Avenger Minigun Rockwell designed the 5mm CZ57The "CZ57" designation was first mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas. AvengerJ.E. Sawyer on formspring when asked about the visual differences between the Fallout 2 Avenger and the Fallout: New Vegas CZ57 Avenger. http://www.formspring.me/JESawyer/q/181603611573260177 as the replacement for their aging CZ53 personal minigun. The Avenger's design improvements include improved gel-fin cooling and chromium plated barrel-bores, giving it a greater range and lethality.In-game description for the Avenger minigun from Fallout 2 and Fallout Tactics. [1][2] It also has an ammo capacity of 120x 5mm round like the earlier versions of the CZ53 model. Later models of CZ57 have a high-speed motor, a cage underneath to put the ammo box and used in combination with a backpack. 5.56mm CZ57 Avenger Minigun Eine Variante Modell der Regulären CZ57 Avengar Minigun im mittleren westen, die Kompakter, koplett schwarz, mit weniger leistungsfähigkeit und kammern für 5,56 Kugeln mit einer kapazotät von munition 120x 5,56 Kugeln Rund gesehen. 4.7mm Vindicator Minigun A Rheinmetall AG 4.7mm Vindicator minigun firing 4.7mm ammunition at over 90,000 caseless shells per minute down its six carbon-polymer barrels, and with an ammo capacity of 100x 4.7mm round.In-game description for the Vindicator minigun from Fallout 2. [1] 7.62mm Vindicator Minigun A variant model of the regular Vindicator minigun seen in the Midwest with a completely new design, a display screen that show the remaining ammunition and chambered in 7.62mm bullets with an ammo capacity of 100x 7.62mm round. MEC Gauss Minigun An extremely rare minigun, the MEC Gauss minigun was designed by the Chinese. Atypical for an automatic weapon, it uses Gauss technology, multiple electromagnetic fields to firing 2mm ammunition at over 90,000 rounds per minute to relativistic velocities, with an ammo capacity of 80x 2mm round.In-game description for the MEC Gauss minigun from Fallout Tactics. [1] Vault-Tec Minigun A post-War minigun designed by Vault-Tec in the Secret Vault. The Vault-Tec minigun has a lower rate of fire than a general minigun but, unusually for a minigun, chambered in common handgun ammo. It has five barrels and it was used by the Attis army in Texas. CZ25 Militär Minigun A Rockwell CZ25 military minigun firing .223 ammunition with an ammo capacity of 54x .223 round. A multi-barreled weapon capable of firing large quantities of ammo with minimal heal issues.In-game description for the CZ25 military minigun from the Van Buren tech demo. Hinter den Kulissen * The Avenger might be named after the GAU-8 Avenger 30mm Gatling-type rotary cannon mounted on the A-10 Thunderbolt II. * The CZ designation could possibly be a reference to the real-world weapon manufacturer, Česká zbrojovka (famous for the CZ-75 pistol and Škorpion submachine gun). Referenzen en:Minigun es:Ametralladora pl:Działko obrotowe ru:Миниган uk:Мініган zh:旋轉機槍 Kategorie:Große Waffen Fertigkeit Waffen Kategorie:Große Waffen Kategorie:Reinigung